Uncovered WIP
by arcellirae
Summary: Just a nice one-shot lemon of Amy and The Doctor, please read authors note or else you'll actually think I write this horribly usually. Rated M for horny people shagging it from a drunk virgins perception of sex.


**AN: I haven't slept in about 42 hours, and I wrote this right now, just a little One-Shot smut of the 11th Doctor and Amelia Pond. Rory sucks, get it out of my face. I may or may not also be under the influence.**

"Amy? Amy Pond what are you doing up on a night so-" The Doctor trailed off almost as fast as he had entered the room. A sound coming from Amy's room had awoken him and he dashed to her room in nothing but his boxers and the silk blue robe he slipped on just before he exited the room in a hurry, worried about her safety.

He found the beautiful redhead on her bunk bed with her face covered in tears, eyes red and puffy. She took a quick glance at him and swiftly turned her head away.

"Oh, Doctor, I'm just...thinking." she said with the most confident tone she could produce, but it was obvious her throat was still jammed up with all the crying. The Doctor was still half-asleep, but seeing her in that position was like a bucket of cold water in the face.

He rubbed his eyes once more and paced on over to her, grabbing her hand. He was already panicky and hoping he hadn't done anything to upset her.

"Amy, Amy, Amy, what happened? You need to talk to me, Pond."

"Nothing happened," she sniffled, "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Amy looked into his eyes, which were the complete opposite of what they were like when he first came in, big and full of worry. She didn't want to tell him, for she had been thinking about the two together, what it would be like, only to come to the saddening realization that he was still an alien—a very handsome one, but still out of her world—and 907 years old. The dorky bow-tie and that tweed jacket looked foolish on him, but still, even with all his flaws, she wanted him. She didn't know for how long, she didn't know for what purpose, but she knew she had to have her Doctor.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, you kn-"

"Amy your face is red and covered in tears, it was something out of the ordinary," he cut her off.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said to him, taking off the blanket that was wrapped around her, revealing a pair of red jogging shorts and an over-sized white t-shirt he had gotten from her good friend, Rory. It probably wasn't the outfit she'd want her person of interest to see her in, but she hadn't exactly planned for this.

They just sat there for a moment, looking at each other, Amy trying not to get distracted by his half-naked form, but clearly failing at the attempt, and The Doctor trying to figure out what the girl was on about. He finally gave up by letting out a sigh. He looked away for a second, only to return meet her eyes once more, still red, when turning back.

"A-A-" he paused, "Amy I worry about you. A lot."

This didn't shock her, The Doctor was rather protective of everybody, she was just a bit curious by the fact that the pair had known each other for a limited amount of time and he was already racing to her room in his underwear at night.

She tilted her head down, pursing her lips together, but it didn't help because the words were out of her mouth the next instant.

"I worry about you too, Doctor," he looked surprised, but let out a little nervous laugh.

"You don't have to be concerned about me, after all, I am the Doctor," he leaned closer to her. Amy didn't think much of it, he wasn't big on personal space anyways. But the warm smile on his face faded as soon as Amy raised her glance, now looking into his eyes.

He put his forehead against her's.

"Oh, Amy Pond you are marvelous, I hope you know that" they both snickered a bit, and almost as if the topless Doctor had no control over his body, he leaned in closer to his companion. Her lips so gentle compared to his. He thought he was going bit too rough on her and tried to soften his kiss. Even after nine centuries of doing it, Little Miss Amy Pond managed to make him both anxious and relaxed at the same time whilst kissing.

He raised his hand delicately on Amy's cheek, not sure of what he was exactly doing. But Amy followed, her hand creeping up The Doctors back and into his dark-brown hair, pushing his head closer to hers.

As The Doctor felt things getting steamier, he snapped his head back a bit, releasing him from Amy's lips.

"What are we doing?" He asked, breathing fast and anxious to get back to kissing her, even if he did think it was, to a certain extent, wrong.

"I don't know."

"Me neither. Should we be doing this?"

An awkward pause between the two, but they didn't hesitate to get their lips back together.

The Doctor tried his best to remove Amy's shirt without ruining the moment, sending the white t-shirt flying across the room as Amy tugged off his silky robe. The Doctor gradually layed her onto the narrow bunk bed, leaving him on top. He moved his lips towards her neck, kissing it as he went down to her breasts, still covered by an annoying blue bra. He slid his hand under her back, looking for that damn hook. After a lot of jiggling it the bra opened at last and followed the white t-shirt on its way to the floor.

Amy brought her index finger to her mouth, biting on it so she wouldn't moan as loud. Her breath was still heavy, her chest going up and down with each deep breath as The Doctor was nibbling on her ear, a real turn-on for her.

He gently traced a couple of his fingers on her lower stomach, teasing her. He slipped off the jogging shorts she usually slept with to reveal dark-blue lace panties. He looked up at Amy and smirked: "You sure you want to do this?" after which she moaned something that The Doctor took as a yes.

He slid himself up to her lips again, kissing softly and refusing to go rougher like her body pleaded. It kind of took Amy by surprise when she felt two fingers in between her legs. Being the tease that The Doctor was, he went slowly, flicking her clit once in a while.

"Faster!" Amy pleaded.

"Not just yet, Pond" he whispered into her ear.

"You seem so," he paused, "impatient"

Amy pierced her nails into The Doctors back, forcing him closer to her as he whispered various dirty things into her ear. She tried slipping her own fingers down there, at least then she could've gotten what she wanted, but The Doctor pinned them up above her head.

She squeezed her thighs together, hoping it would relieve some of the tension, but the Doctor had no problem putting a stop to that as well. Amy moaned into his ear, her slightly high-pitch exhale turning him on. He decided she'd had enough and got rid of his boxers, her face practically glowing at the sight of it. But he merely rubbed his length in between her thighs.

"Put it in," said Amy.

"Why should I?" he whispered seductively once more.

"Please!"

After a lot of pleading and moaning, he gave in. He thrust slowly at first, then faster and faster. Amy wrapped her leg around him, her nails still digging into his back 'til she let out the biggest yell and all her muscles relaxed, letting The Doctor know he had done it again because he thought his main priority was to pleasure his partner.

He rolled next to her, wrapping his arms around her, and them both falling into a blissful sleep next to the one they admired...


End file.
